


Wild.

by jimonings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, M/M, NSFW, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimonings/pseuds/jimonings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek fake a relationship for a whole summer. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>[ CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zelan).



The vibrant blue Delsey suitcase Stiles sported was packed full of plaid flannels, t-shirts, worn out jeans, underwear, and a few dirty magazines. A summer long vacation in the woods was just what he needed after the eventful school year he had had.

Derek, toting his torn duffel bag with a broken zipper, was much less enthusiastic.

The entirety of the Stilinski clan (save for the sheriff, who was too busy working to attend) were gathering for a summer in one of Stiles' uncle's year-round rented lot of cabins. Uncle Skeeter (who was actually very refined and elegant save for his not-so-refined-and-elegant name) had a lot with about thirty cabins, each big enough to hold five couples with some outlying cabins in a small village to house the younger family members and teenage couples. How he paid for all of that, Derek didn't know, and he really didn't care to find out.

Stiles had begged him to come, threatening to leave the pack and go get eaten in the woods by whatever found him there first if he wasn't accompanied by the sourwolf. Not willing to risk losing Stiles, Isaac and Scott had forced Derek to go, without even considering the option to go themselves.

That was how Derek ended up in to passenger seat of Stiles' jeep, driving up thousands of feet to get to the campsite littered with Stilinski's of all shapes and sizes.

"Please tell me again why it's so important that I attend this gathering?" Derek inquired, not looking away from the treeline he was staring out the window at. He was weighing his options, whether the outcome would be better if he stayed with Stiles or jumped out of the car while it was in motion.

Stiles only smiled in response, not taking his eyes off the winding roads ahead. "With your help, all the relationship building games will be so easy. We have to run and climb and jump and shit like that. I've never participated since I've always been a loner, but now that you're coming with me, we're unstoppable."

Derek growled and slumped in his seat. This was gonna be a long summer.

~

Upon arrival, Stiles was bombarded with "hi"'s and "I missed you"'s and the occasional "who's the creeper growling in your jeep?".

Derek did his best to ignore them all, but it was hard considering that they all kept asking Stiles if he was his boyfriend.

Derek was soon pulled out of the jeep and into the arms of a teenage girl, probably only a freshman in high school, perhaps younger than that. She grinned up at him and said confidently "I'm Brailee."

Derek waved despite his usual tendency toward keeping to formalities and answered politely "I'm Derek. Hale."

Brailee nodded and asked with genuine curiosity in her voice "Are you Genim's boyfriend?"

"Genim...?"

"Stiles. But I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Genim. Everyone else has to call him Stiles or he threatens to chop their balls off."

Derek, for the first time in his life, had no idea how to reply.

~

"Alright, Stilinski family! For those who don't know, I'm Marilyn, younger sister to Skeeter Stilinski. I live in Visalia, down south a ways. The family reunions are pretty easy to follow: one Stilinski, one significant other. Except for Ray, Mack, and Devon. We accept the three of you as you are. The events during this fun-filled summer will commence as so first thing in the morning:

6:30-7:30 AM: Wake-up  
8:30 AM: Breakfast@Cabin #9  
9:45 AM: Archery  
10:45 AM: Jog around the lake (for those who are able)  
11:55 AM: Snacks issued  
12:00 PM: Sprints after cool down stretching  
1:00 PM: Lunch/Nap/Relaxation  
3:00 PM: Bond building activities w/ significant others  
5:00 PM: Volunteers cook dinner  
6:30 PM: Dinner/Relaxation  
7:55 PM: Dessert and stories@Campfire  
8:45 PM: Bedtime for children aged 0-8  
9:15 PM: Bedtime for children aged 9-12  
9:30 PM: Ghost stories for teenagers and young adults  
10:00 PM: Late night hike (at least 6 volunteer babysitters needed)  
c. 11-11:30 PM: Return to campground  
12:00 AM: Lights out for everyone.

"If all those things are clear to everyone, I request that all newbies come up and give an introduction."

Stiles smiled wide and grabbed Derek's wrist, pulling him up to the front of the crowd of freckled and pale family members.

"Everyone, meet my amazing boyfriend, Derek Hale."

The crowd applauded, one of the many distant cousins yelling "Stiles finally got hitched!"

 _Yup_ , Derek thought.  _This was going to be a painfully interesting summer._

~

"Your uncles are hicks and your aunts are uppity businesswomen and your cousins are a mixture of uppity business people and hicks. Stiles, I'm losing my mind. I need stimulation, I need personal space. I can't walk two feet without a five year old asking me if I'm an underwear model."

Stiles struggled to hold in his laughter. Derek obviously wasn't having much fun. He would have to change that.

"How about you and I go and take a swim? We can invite Brailee and Douglas if you want."

Derek recognized the name Brailee, though Douglas was one he hadn't heard before. "Brailee... Your cousin? Little redhead girl, same skin and eyes as you?"

"Precisely, sourwolf. She's one of the few cousins I have that still needs me to babysit them but is old enough to babysit the little ones. And excuse you, she's not little, she's only a year younger than me. School wise, anyway. She's fourteen, I'm sixteen."

Derek scowled. "And I'm twenty three. Your point?"

"Oh shit! I'm underage! This may not work out as well as I planned... From now on you're seventeen."

Derek's eyes widened and he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me? Seventeen? Are you insane?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Anyway, who's Douglas?"

Stiles smirked and grabbed Derek's hand, not even flinching when his hand clenched into a tight fist around Stiles' own. "Douglas is Brailee's boyfriend. Come on, let's go get them."

~

Douglas Porter Green was one big clumsy motherfucker.

Everyone called him Doug, except Brailee, who called him Frankenstein. He was at least six feet tall, with size twenty sneakers. His hands were as big as baseball gloves, and apparently he still hadn't hit his growth spurt. He had fiery red hair and deep brown eyes, reminding Derek a bit of his brother.

As Doug stood awkwardly in his swim shorts that fit him like a pair of jammers, Derek sniffed out something fishy (and it definitely wasn't in the lake). Doug's scent was thick and thin, hot and cold, sweet and sour, a mixture of a bit of everything. Stiles had one flat smell: oranges. Brailee smelled strongly of Justin Bieber perfume, lip gloss, and sour patch kids. Typical preteen girl smell. But Doug... He smelled off. He smelled like blood and fear and sweat and chocolate and roses.

"Derek, dude, your nose is like... Touching Doug's nipple."

Derek snapped to attention and he backed away, awkwardly scratching his head. "Uh... Nice cologne."

Doug gulped and stuttered "It's uh... Uh, Old Spice. You can, er... Borrow it, sometime. If you want."

Derek nodded and turned, dragging Stiles by the scruff of his neck to the shore.

"Ow! Hey! I'm not a puppy, you bastard, let go of me!"

Rolling his eyes, Derek tossed Stiles effortlessly into the freezing cold water. Brailee and Doug stood laughing on the dock, pointing at Stiles like schoolyard bullies in an 80's movie. Derek looked closely at Doug, not quite sure why he was so... Wrong.

Well, he had a whole summer to find out. Maybe this could be some fun after all.

~

After their swimming session where Brailee and Doug got much more comfortable with Derek (and vice versa), it was time for a quick dinner (supper as the adults called it) before the first relationship building activity. Derek ate light, but even he couldn't deny how good the food was. Cornbread, beans, fried chicken, and lots of peach cobbler for dessert. It was your basic country cooked meal. Derek couldn't suppress a chuckle when Stiles pointed out that he felt like he was Laura Ingalls, eating homemade food in a log cabin with good people.

Stiles stuffed himself to the brim, eating until he was sure he would throw up. He let out a massive belch, earning giggles from his younger cousins and disapproving looks from the aunts he was related to only by marriage.

The little girl that sat to Derek's left, Maggie, had red hair and the typical brown Stilinski eyes that stared up at him in an attempt to get his attention. Derek tilted his head for her entertainment and leaned over to Stiles and whispered "Uh, why do you all have brown eyes if your dad has blue eyes? Isn't eye color a hereditary thing, as in, most people in a certain family have it the same?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Why are you bringing my dad into this? This is my mom's family."

Oh. That actually explained a lot.

~

"...and so after many years of arguing and talks about morals and family and their relationship in general, my dad agreed to take my mom's last name."

A rather shocked Derek spooned another bite of cobbler into his mouth to avoid speaking. That why all these people looked just like him: Stiles took everything after his mother. And all these family members weren't even the blood relatives of the sheriff, they were the relatives of Stiles' mother, Claudia.

"Wait, then what's your dad's maiden name? Er, surname."

"Ward."

"How come he hasn't taken back his last name yet, since your mom... You know..."

Stiles sighed a bit but with a sincere smile. "Sheriff John Stilinski or sheriff John Ward. Which sounds better to you?"

"Point taken," Derek responded, looking down at Maggie. She simply grinned up at him and wiped her mouth on his shirt.

~

"Today's relationship building event is... Wife-carrying! Oh, uh... Partner-carrying! Ray, Mack, Devon, one of y'all needs to be a cheerleader or something."

Derek raised an eyebrow but easily hefted Stiles onto his shoulder. "Oh god, what have you been eating?" he groaned, even though it really didn't affect him that much, but he still wanted to play it up for the extended family all saying the same thing.

"Everyone ready? No, Mack, you can't- no, you... Uh huh. Yeah, no. No, uh, no. Nope. You just- Uh, never mind just... Okay."

Derek absentmindedly played with the hem of his shirt, twisting it in between his fingers. A bell rang and everyone lined up on the starting line. Derek stood next to Doug, who had Brailee slung over his shoulders, locking eyes with the younger male. He resisted the urge to allow his eyes to blaze red, not knowing if Doug knew what that meant. He instead faced forward, preparing himself for the race.

~

"On your marks, get set, go!"

~

"DUDE OH MY GOD DON'T DROP ME. DEREK WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS HALE, IF YOU DROP ME, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

~

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO UNDER THE TREE BRANCH NOT HOP IT YOU SON OF A-!!"

~

"AVOID THE LAKE PLEASE. DEREK, DEREK NO, DEREK! BRAILEE, SHUT UP, YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM."

~

"And the winner is..."

~

"DEREK DUDE DON'T FUCKING WOLF OUT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

~

"...Stiles and Derek!"

~

That night, after receiving their prize of nothing, Derek crawled into bed beside Stiles. It wasn't the first time they had share a bed. At pack sleepovers, they had slept together (non-sexually of course) and been comfortable. They had never gotten physical though. No cuddling or touching at all.

"Derek... Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Whatever Stiles. Go to sleep."

Stiles totally failed to mention the newbie's prank. He realized that night when Doug, Max, Chris, Emily, Brailee, Hayden, and Lila all came in in the middle of the night with their hands full.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes insane. He loses it. And he wants blood.  
> ~  
> Stiles feels it happen. He feels it. He has to stop him.
> 
> (This chapter is told from two different perspectives: Derek and Stiles)
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR SEASON THREE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

**WARNING: MAJOR SEASON 3A SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

~

After washing all (read: _most_ ) of the rainbow coloring out of Derek's hair, Stiles left the cabin to give Derek a bit of peace and quiet. Stiles told Derek he was going to accompany the adults on their hike, and that Derek didn't have to go. He didn't want to, what he wanted to do was go and get back at the idiot kids who ruined his masculinity.

~

**DEREK**

He slowly left the cabin, wearing only his boxers and a white tank top. He would take those off later when he was in secret.

Stalking through the dark campground felt amazing, like anything was possible. It almost felt like he was a teenager again, running around from tree to tree and scratching the Hale family crest in every one of the thick brown trunks. His mother was furious, but Derek and his brothers and his sisters and his cousins and Peter thought it was the best night of their entire lives, just being kids and running around causing trouble. That night was one of the few nights he really felt like a kid, not a beta werewolf with responsibilities and duties and an entire pack at home to scold him if he did something wrong.

When he smelled Doug (it amazed Derek that his scent was so pungent he found him in an instant), Derek shifted into alpha form and willed his bones to crack and rearrange into a big black wolf, like his mother had been able to change into when he was a child. He ran around to the front of the cabin and scratched the door.

Inside, he immediately heard Brailee wake up. Perfect.

He unleashed a loud snarl that progressed into a howl. Brailee's fear spiked and she screamed. That woke up Doug, who tried his hardest to calm down his frightened girlfriend. Derek started to slam his body against the door, growling like a rabid animal. For a minute he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, only scaring the teenagers in the cabin. His eyes went blood red, and his thoughts went from _scare, prank_  to _kill. Bite._

Before he could completely break down the door, Stiles ran over and screamed "STOP, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Derek was about to turn and pounce when he suddenly caught Stiles' scent. _Home. Pack. Mate,_ his brain told him, causing Derek to snap out of it. He shifted back to human, crouching there naked in the dirt, his head turned to Stiles. He wanted to say something, do something, but all he could hear in his mind was _mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

"Derek whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hale, what in the ever loving FUCK did you just do?! You're damn lucky I missed the adults and all the kids are watching a movie in the lodge, or you could have been seen and found out by my entire family! Who the fuck did you just try to kill?!"

Derek was stunned silent. Why had his wolf form registered Stiles as his mate? Why did the word mate even come to mind? He wasn't an animal, he was human, he had girlfriends and someday he would have a wife, not a mate. And even if he did have a mate, it wouldn't be Stiles. Stiles was fragile and pliable and easily broken (pretty much any synonym for "weak little bitch" was a good word to describe Stiles), and human. Disgustingly irreversibly human.

"-and howling and I woke up and he was slamming on the door!"

He looked over at Brailee and Doug and Stiles, the younger two behind Stiles. Stiles was standing protectively in front of them, his scent giving off a vibe of "fuck you, I'm not scared of you".

Derek stood up and Doug covered Brailee's eyes, his own wide and lingering on Derek's manhood. Doug said something to Stiles, causing Stiles to cringe. He covered Doug's eyes and yelled at Derek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

"I... I..." Derek was lost for words. He didn't know what that was all about. He was just as confused as Stiles. Doug peeked between Stiles' fingers and whimpered. "Is this why you were all up in my shit at the lake yesterday?" he asked meekly, almost a squeak. "You thought I smelled weird, because you're a werewolf?"

Derek slowly nodded, looking apologetically at the three teenagers before him. He didn't bother covering himself up, his pride was already far enough down the drain for it to bother him.

"I'm disappointed in you. Really fucking disappointed," Stiles said, leading Brailee and Doug back into their cabin. Derek grabbed his tank top and boxers, walking back to his cabin. If he had a tail right now, it would be between his legs. He was so embarrassed and mad at himself and confused. Stiles had smelled like pack. Like home. It calmed Derek, soothed his wolf. Just Stiles being there made Derek feel safe and happy and calm. He couldn't shake what he was feeling.

 _Stiles is mate. Stiles is pack. Stiles is home,_ he heard in the back of his mind. He sighed and went back to the cabin. Before he even had the chance to get dressed and go to sleep, he strained his hearing back toward the cabin. All he could hear was Stiles, saying in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, I'm not in his pack."

Derek's wolf howled and whined inside him, clawing to get out and go tell Stiles he wasn't just his pack, he was his mate. Derek repressed the wolf, holding back the urge and collapsing onto the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~

**STILES**

The whole camp was deserted, every able adult on the night hike and every unable adult/child was watching Monsters Inc. in the lodge. Stiles was about to go inside the lodge to watch with them before he heard a howl. An ear-splitting, heart-stopping, gut wrenching howl. One he recognized immediately as Derek. He bolted to his cabin, looking inside for the alpha.

Derek was nowhere in sight, but before he could even get back out the door, he heard a girl scream far off in the campground. He gasped and bit his lip, running toward where the scream was. He knew that scream, it was Brailee.

He ran into a huge black wolf, with bright red eyes focused on the cracking, splintery mess of a door he was crashing into repeatedly. It was Derek, Stiles could tell, by the faded tips of some patches of fur. They were rainbow, like the dye in his hair had been.

Stiles was frozen for a second before screaming at the top of his lungs, "STOP, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Derek turned and crouched, ready to launch himself at Stiles. Stiles gasped and raised his hands, ready to at least try and defend himself when Derek tried to rip his face off. But it didn't happen. He looked at Derek again and he was sort of just... Mesmerized. His eyes were half closed and his nostrils flared, in the middle of a deep inhale. A tiny whine escaped Derek before he shook his head wildly, eyes turning normal Derek green and widening. He stared at Stiles, all 185 pounds of perfectly toned and sculpted werewolf sitting naked on the front porch of a cabin.

"Derek whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hale, what in the ever living FUCK did you just do?! You're damn lucky I missed the adults and all the kids are watching a movie in the lodge, or you could have been seen and found out by my entire family! Who the fuck did you just try to kill?!"

Stiles realized Derek wasn't listening and fearlessly sidestepped the older man, throwing the door open. Inside, Brailee was curled up in her Hello Kitty pajamas, sobbing against Doug's chest. Stiles grabbed them both and dragged them outside, right past where Derek was still sitting dumbfounded.

"Brai, what happened?" Stiles asked his cousin softly, wiping her cheeks.

"Doug and I were sleeping, we just finished talking and hanging out and we fell asleep. I was almost asleep but I heard scratching on the door so I assumed it was a fox or a coyote or something so I brushed it off. Then I heard snarling and howling and I woke up and he was slamming on the door!"

Stiles pushed the two behind him and looked down at Derek. He tried his hardest to look tough and brooding, but in reality he was about as scary as Casper the friendly ghost.

Derek stood, his manhood hanging loud and proud for all to see. Doug took no time in covering Brailee's eyes, but couldn't seem to look away himself. "Damn, can't believe you take that in the ass bro," he said calmly, eyes still locked on Derek's joystick. "That's gotta feel amazing, and I'm not even gay!"

Stiles almost gagged, but he didn't think that would make Doug's mental image of the two of them any better. He cringed instead and yelled at Derek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

Derek stuttered for a reply, but couldn't seem to choke out a word. Stiles heard Doug choke out "Is this why you were all up in my shit at the lake yesterday? You thought I smelled weird, because you're a werewolf?"

Derek nodded, looking pathetic and about as sorry as a Hale can. Stiles tried to ignore it and make Derek feel like he was in deep trouble.

"I'm disappointed in you. Really fucking disappointed," he said darkly, glaring daggers at the werewolf. He took Doug and Brailee back into the cabin. purposefully bumping into Derek on the way. He closed the door, sighing and sitting on the bed. Brailee piped up softly. "Wait... Your boyfriend's a werewolf?"

Stiles almost wanted to say _he's not my boyfriend_ but even he knew that was a terrible idea. Brailee was a pretty bad tattler, she would get them kicked out in an instant. She was good at keeping secrets though...

"Yes, he's a werewolf. He's a werewolf and he has a pack back home in Beacon Hills."

"Are you a werewolf too?" Doug asked, eyes wide.

"No. Don't worry, I'm not in his pack. Well, actually I kind of am. I'm their token human. I'm what's called an Emissary. Well, I'm more of a surrogate Emissary. You have to be a Druid to be considered a real Emissary. At least, I think that's how it works."

Brailee's eyes widened. "I'm really confused. Can I be an Emissary?"

Stiles just shook his head. "You don't want to tangle with werewolves. I got roped into it because my friend Scott got bitten by Derek's uncle, Peter. But Peter's not really his alpha, Scott's his own alpha, but don't tell Derek. Derek is one hundred percent convinced that Scott is a beta in his pack. It's really complicated and boring and dumb and pretty much a huge boiling pot of nonsensical mystical magic bullshit."

"How many Emissaries are there?" Doug asked.

"Well, I know three. Knew three. Knew two, know one. I knew Julia Baccari, and my guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell. And I know Dr. Deaton, the Emissary to Derek's family. But he kind of quit after the Hale's house and family burned down. I took his place."

Nodding slightly, Brailee said "The two girls died?"

A laugh escaped Stiles before he could stop it. "Well, I don't know if one of them is actually dead. But yeah, one of them I'm positive is dead. Remember all those murders a while ago? And the disappearances? That was Julia, disguised as Jennifer Blake, she took on the Darach, an evil dark magic sacrificial asshole that almost killed my dad and Scott's mom and our friend Allison's dad."

"Man, that's crazy." Doug commented, curling his long legs up to his chest. "Is Derek gonna go insane and try to kill us again?"

Stiles stood and went to the door. "You know, he probably only did that because you ticked him the fuck off. It's no one's fault but your own. I'm gonna go get him," Stiles said and walked back to his and Derek's cabin. He wordlessly woke the older male up and dragged him wordlessly back to Doug and Brailee's cabin. Derek didn't fight, he knew it would be no use.

Derek had a lot of explaining to do to Doug and Brailee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! You should all just be happy I finally updated this!


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big night of the Stilinski family dance. And boy, does shit go down.

"So, what, is it temporary?" Doug asked, legs crossed and folded up into his arm. He seemed reasonably shaken from his whole ordeal, but he was otherwise okay.

"No," Derek sighed, wringing his hands and staring at the wooden floor. "I was born like this, and anyone a werewolf bites is stuck like this for the rest of their life. It's not a disease, Doug, it's more like a... A..."

Brailee piped up in a shaky voice that sounded too young. "Like a birth defect?"

The werewolf looked up at her and nodded a bit. It was oddly reminiscent of when Stiles had said Jackson was an abomination in his kanima form. Derek would be lying if he said it didn't tug on his heart strings just a little.

Doug nodded and looked down at his hands. "I see. So... What kind of werewolves are there?"

"What do you mean, 'What kind of werewolves are there'?"

"I mean," Doug started, rolling his eyes like Derek was a complete idiot. "You're an alpha, right? What else is there?"

Derek thought for a second, carefully picking his words. "It depends on what you're willing to believe. Some people believe there are three classes and categories for werewolves: Alphas, betas, and omegas. Alpha's are the leaders, they keep control over the pack, and it's their job to provide for their betas. Then there are the betas, the soldiers. The followers. They do what their alpha tells them. But if they don't, they become omegas. An omega is basically... A stray dog. A wolf with no pack. Alone. Then, there's people that believe there are five different categories. Alphas, betas, gammas, deltas, and omegas. One could say that Stiles is a gamma. He's dominant in his mind, but in the real world he doesn't care what anyone has to say about anything. And a delta, a delta kind of just exists. They're in the pack, but they don't really interact. They'll submit to their alpha, and they recognize that betas and gammas are higher on the totem pole, but they sort of just... Don't try."

The teenagers nodded understandingly, looking at each other. Doug smiled and looked at Derek, chiming in a singsong voice. "Can I be a werewolf?"

Stiles bit his lip and watched as Derek lunged at Doug, pinning him against the bed and growling in his face. His eyes flashed red, scanning over Doug's pale thin skin. "Never ask me to give you the bite again. EVER."

The redheaded boy nodded, turning so the side of his face and neck was exposed to Derek. It was unintentional, but dangerous.

"Doug," Stiles said, gently, trying to get Derek to calm down. "Don't expose your neck to a pissed off alpha if you're not already in his pack. He takes it as you presenting yourself to take the bite."

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO LOOK INTO HIS CREEPY RED ASS PSYCHOPATH EYES," Doug yelled, looking over at Stiles. Derek was about to get off of Doug when the pungency of his scent hit him, causing him to recoil. He smelled like Old Spice, wet dog, roses, fear, but mainly sex. He crawled off the teen, scrubbing his face with a hand and feeling his eyes return to their normal green. He looked up at Brailee, who seemed more intrigued than terrified. She twirled her long red hair around her delicate finger, pursing her lips and licking over her teeth. She crawled over to Derek, smiling and whispering "It's okay, Der, you lost control. It's okay."

Derek nodded, appreciating the gesture but not appreciating being treated like a five year old. He looked at Doug and raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was an apologetic manner. Doug smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgment, licking his lips and rubbing his eyes.

"Well... You two should be heading on back to your cabin. We all have to be well rested for tomorrow," Brailee said and began to braid her hair.

Doug and Derek looked at Stiles and Brailee with raised eyebrows. "What's tomorrow," they asked unintentionally in unison.

"The dance, duh," Brailee said, a wicked smile on her face. Derek paled and looked over at Doug, who looked even paler than usual. Both of them groaned inwardly, shutting their eyes and falling back against the soft mattress. Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek out of the cabin. Brailee gave Doug pathetic puppy eyes. She then smirked and turned off the lights.

~

"I can't go. I'm sick."

"You fucking liar, you're a werewolf, you don't get sick."

"Are you a werewolf?"

"No."

"Then how do you know I'm not sick?"

"Because you fucking told me that werewolves can't get sick."

"When did I say that?"

"That was the whole reason you bit Erica."

"You can't prove that."

"Derek, shut up, you're going to the dance with me."

"I don't have any clothes."

"It's not like it's a formal affair, dumbass, it's a family dance. You don't need a tuxedo and a bowtie."

"But..."

"BUT FUCKING WHAT?!"

"But... I'm sick..."

~

That night, Stiles dragged Derek into the main hall where the dance was being held. Derek scowled and crossed his arms, reluctantly allowing Stiles to drag him across the dance floor and into the chairs next to Doug and Brailee. Brailee smiled wide, taking Stiles' hand and wasting no time in leading him to the middle of the floor.

"Women," Doug said, rolling his eyes and lounging back in the hard plastic chair. His long, lanky legs were spread out far in front of him, his arms crossed at his stomach. Derek raised an eyebrow and asked as calmly as he could, "What do you mean 'women'?"

Doug shrugged and ran his hand through his bright red locks, exhaling hard and shrugging again. Derek shook his head a bit, watching Stiles and Brailee shake their hips in unison to the upbeat country song that was playing. _Wow,_ Derek thought, _Stiles' ass looks so good in those pants._

_Whoa, wait, what? Get a hold of yourself, the only reason you're here right now is because Isaac and Scott refused to come. You wouldn't be thinking like this if you weren't in the current situation._

He shook his head violently, looking at Doug. He was awkwardly humming along to the beat, tapping his huge feet to the constant, droning beat of the song.

"Are you gonna ask Stiles to dance?" Doug asked Derek nonchalantly when they were both focused on their respective significant other (or in Derek's case, "significant other").

The question threw Derek off, even though he was expecting it. Was he going to ask Stiles? He would have to, wouldn't he? If he wanted their "relationship" to be believable, he would have to dance with Stiles. If he didn't, would Doug and all the other relatives get suspicious? He could answer that question himself: probably.

"Yeah. Of course I'm gonna ask Stiles."

~

After Stiles and Brailee had danced a few songs together, someone announced that it was time for the first slow dance of the night. It wasn't mandatory, but most couples (including Doug and Brailee) went out on the dance floor, dancing slowly and holding hands. Brailee had her head resting against Doug's chest, eyes closed as he clumsily lead her through the crowd of couples. Derek looked over at Stiles, who didn't seem to mind that he wasn't dancing.

Doug looked over and raised an eyebrow at Derek, gesturing at Stiles and dancing a bit faster. How that kid was so good at communicating without words, Derek would never know. He shook his head a bit, waving a hand dismissively. Doug simply shrugged and continued dancing with Brailee.

"Looks kinda fun, doesn't it? The whole slow dancing thing, I mean."

Stiles sounded a bit sad, his facade clearly lying about how he really felt. Derek felt terrible all of a sudden, and he would have asked Stiles to dance then and there had the song not ended a few seconds later. The music faded out, the DJ and the kids clapped, and the fun resumed. This time it was Doug that took Stiles onto the dance floor, the two boys proposing a robot dance-off as a Daft Punk song started blasting.

A small hand grabbed Derek's, making him look up. Brailee smiled and pulled on it. "Come on, let's go dance, Sourwolf."

His eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Who told you about Sourwolf?"

Brailee smirked and shrugged. "A little birdie. Now, are you gonna dance with me or not?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and go with not."

"Come on, Derek, we have to go show Stiles how adorable you are when you try to dance."

"What makes you think I'm a bad dancer?"

"The fact that you're an alpha werewolf with big feet and a badass leather jacket and a broody nature should really be enough don't you think?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Derek stood and licked his lips, giving Brailee a hard glare as he turned the tables and dragged Brailee up to the floor. She smiled and started to dance.

 _This is humiliating,_ Derek thought, swaying slowly and awkwardly to the music. Brailee giggled and took his hands. "Dance like me," she smiled, starting to sway and move her arms. Derek did the same, but twice as awkwardly. Brailee laughed and took Derek over to Stiles, saying softly "Your boyfriend needs a bit of help with his dancing."

"Aww, come here, Miguel," Stiles cooed, holding his hands out. "I'll teach you how to dance."

"Stiles, I know how to dance. And don't call me-"

Derek's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes blazed red. He grabbed Stiles, pulling him closer protectively out of instinct. "We have to get out of here. Everyone has to get out of here."

Doug tilted his head, shrugging and continuing to dance. Derek grabbed his arm, shaking his head and pushing him harder. "Go, get back to the cabin, something's outside! Stiles and I will get everyone back to their cabins safe. Brailee, get the little kids out of here."

Brailee suddenly turned deathly serious, taking any younger kids who would follow her to the back room. Doug scooted around happy dancers, shimmying across the floor. He met up with Brailee, quickly dragging her outside. He listened with a sigh as his favorite song came on.

~

_I could lift you up _  
 _I could show you what you wanna see_  
 _And take you where you wanna be___

~

"Brailee, stop worrying, we're gonna be okay."

~

_You could be my luck_   
_Even if the sky is falling down_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

~

"Brailee, BRAILEE!! BRAILEE, LOOK OUT!!"

~

_We're safe and sound_

~

"BRAILEE, OH MY GOD, BRAILEE!!"

~

_I could fill your cup_   
_You know my river won't evaporate_   
_This world we still appreciate_

~

"Shh... B-Brailee... Brailee, it's okay, it... It only scratched you, okay? You're gonna be fine, I-I promise, you're not dying, I swear..."

~

_You could be my luck_   
_Even in a hurricane of frowns_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

~

"GODDAMMIT, STOP DYING!!"

~

_Safe and sound_   
_We're safe and sound_   
_Safe and sound_   
_We're safe and sound_   
_Hold your ground_   
_We're safe and sound_   
_Safe and sound_

~

Derek tore into the clearing, claws blazing and eyes burning. He wasn't ready to let anyone die, no one he had grown to care about. No one he was starting to trust. No one he was beginning to love.

He snarled in the direction of the lifeless body before him, not fully registering what was happening until he inhaled deeply. _Justin Bieber perfume. Lip gloss. Sour Patch Kids._

Brailee.

~

_Even if the sky is falling down_   
_Even in a hurricane of frowns_   
_Even if we're six feet underground_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

~

Stiles and Derek ran as fast as they could to where the growling and snarling was, seeing Doug being bitten and clawed at and almost torn apart by the rogue omega in front of them. Stiles screamed and the omega turned, blue eyes shining pale in the moonlight. Derek roared and attacked, unleashing hell on him. He was dead before he could even think to turn back into a human.

Derek shook away the feral instincts in his mind and walked slowly to Doug, who wasn't much more than a bloody lump of skin and bones. His face was deformed, his nose almost shoved up between his eyes. Stiles began to softly cry as he sat next to the teenager, taking hold of his blood stained hand. A tear rolled out of Doug's eye, falling down into his hair. He rasped out in a voice as harsh as nails, but as quiet as falling snow.

"I don't wanna die... Don't kill me, don't make me go with Brailee, please, I can't-"

Derek held the boy's other free hand. "Doug, stay awake. This is gonna hurt, okay, but you have to stay awake. You can kick and you can scream and you can cry as much as you want, but you can't fall asleep. Okay?"

Doug nodded, panting softly and trying to move his neck, eliciting a hiss and gasp of pain. Derek looked over at Stiles, who nodded his head and stroked Doug's hair, picking out dirt and leaves and twigs.

Fangs emerged, and Derek wasted no time in biting the redhead's arm. Doug gasped, tightening his grip on Stiles' hand. He panted hard and shook his head, not aware of the black blood starting to invade his veins. "Derek, stop- Derek, please, no, stop..."

The pained sounds and gasps from the boy only made Derek bite harder, willing the bite to take hold. Doug let out a shrill scream, which progressed slowly into a yell, then a moan, a growl, a roar.

Brown eyes turned gold. Derek didn't dare move his fangs, afraid the bite would stop working if he let go. Doug snapped into a sitting position, every single scratch on his body mending itself with small squelching noises in seconds. Derek let go and moved away, watching his wounds heal like they were nothing but paper cuts. Bones snapped into place, skin grew, and missing ends suddenly came back again. Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. No werewolf he had ever encountered had healed that effectively that quickly. He knew something was off about Doug, but he had never even considered _this._

Doug's hair coiffed itself, changing from a deep rich red to jet black. His eyes shone pale blue, then turned an intensely bright pale yellow, unlike any beta's eyes Derek had ever seen. He moved his neck side to side, sickening cracks being heard from at least a mile away. He seemed to not notice these sudden changes, simply stretching his arms above his head and smiling, his teeth sharpened into fangs. He looked at Derek and let his tongue loll out like a dog's. He looked up at the sky, letting out a deep howl, a smile spreading across his lips.

Derek finally knew what Doug was. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

How had he not found out sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that chapter? Here are some original concepts that got dropped, either due to lack of time to write them or lack of development which forced me to cut them out.  
> •Stiles' cousin visits late one night and triggers Derek's possessiveness.  
> •Derek was going to claim to be in heat as his reason not to attend the dance.  
> •Derek remembers moments after biting Doug that it was a blue moon, meaning Doug is now a feral werewolf.  
> •Doug finishes the chapter off by bringing Stiles and Derek Brailee's finger.
> 
> The last one was cut as I decided at the end that it was too macabre.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a comment! It motivates me to keep chapters coming!  
> 


End file.
